


Rain

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a death story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

"You smell like wet sheep," Arthur was muttering almost unintelligibly into Merlin's side while Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's mud-covered body and tried to figure out some way he could get his feet to stay under him on the slippery, soft ground, at least enough to pull Arthur to his feet.

He got as far as his knees, then slid sideways the instant he tried to lift Arthur's limp, uncooperative body into a sitting position, nearly spraining something. The rain continued to beat down on them relentlessly, slowly seeping through even Merlin's thick enchanted cloak to the clothes beneath. He didn't like to think how Arthur's drenched armour and the heavy padded jacket must feel.

"Wet sheep, or dog. Or both. Wet horse. Have you been rolling around in the stables again?" Arthur continued in a muzzy voice. He managed to rouse enough to put one hand on Merlin's back; the effort seemed to exhaust him. Merlin managed to turn him over to face up. The pelting drops of rain on his face made Arthur blink, and Merlin quickly bent over him to block the rain from his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, you haven't dared order me to clean your stable in at least five years. Shut up about how I smell, it's not like you're a posy either." He paused, watching as Arthur's hand patted vaguely over his torso and stopped at the hilt protruding from his ribs. Merlin covered his hand to stop him pulling at it.

"The Druid boy, Mordred. He's grown so tall. I liked him better when he was little." Arthur half-smiled, closed his eyes.

"Shut up, Arthur," Merlin said, and clutched at him involuntarily when Arthur gave a violent shudder. "Just concentrate on not bleeding out. Help is coming soon." Arthur sighed, and tucked his face into Merlin's side again.

A green-cloaked form took shape through the grey blur of rain. Merlin squinted at it, raising a hand in preparation for a defensive spell while he tried to make out its features.

"I've brought the Cup of Life," said Morgana.


End file.
